


Violet's Wet Dreams

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: The Wet Dream series was a series of micro-stories based off of reader-submitted prompts. This allowed me to do some requests, as well as explore some ideas that I normally would not have written for Violet and her friends.





	1. Eeveelutions

Submitted Prompt:

Violet pressed against the forest ground with a rather rambunctious group of Male Eeveelutions all around her. Each quite intent on getting their turn with the human but hardly willing to wait. Claws and teeth nip at what skin they can. Once one is done another quickly takes its place untill she's stuffed with cum the last Eeveelution just slides inside of her when suddenly Violet jerks awake

________________________________________________________

Down on all fours with her cheek pressed against the cool grass, Violet could not see behind her. Even still, she could tell exactly which of the pokemon were having their way with her in turn by their unique attributes.

Leafeon was first, a mix of fur and leaves tickling her bare skin as it planted its paws on her shoulders and shoved its cock into her. She braced herself on the ground and allowed it to have its fun, ramming itself deep into her while its brothers circled around her, nuzzling and licking her and even nipping playfully at her. Then the Leafeon growled and plunged its dick all the way into the hilt, giving her a shot of thick pokemon cum that felt cool and tingly inside of her.

Glaceon was next. Violet shivered at the feel of the pokemon’s chilly breath on the back of her neck, and then it was coupled with her. The Glaceon’s shaft throbbed inside of her, but it was not hot at all; like an unmelting icicle, it burrowed itself deep inside of her warm pussy and, after several minutes of ramming it added its own squirts of Eeveelution cum alongside its Grass-type brother’s.

Going from Ice to Fire was quite a shock. Her skin and her pussy were still tender and cold from the Glaceon’s touch, which only magnified the intense heat of the Flareon that mounted her next. This one was particularly aggressive, growling and yipping and biting Violet’s neck in a display of dominance as it fucked her full force. Her skin prickled under the heat and her pussy clamped down convulsively as the Flareon’s heated dick rammed into the back of her pussy. By the time Flareon shot his cum into her, Violet was sure she had climaxed as well.

Jolteon was next; not to be outdone by his brothers, the pokemon used liberal amounts of static electricity to shock Violet each time it pumped its barbed dick into her. Overwhelmed by the unrelenting assault, Violet was practically in a state on non-stop orgasm by now, and she gasped soundlessly as electrically charged cum coursed through her overfull womb.

Then came Vaporeon, and this one reminded her of her own as it pounded her with a certain familiarity. Its cool, rubbery body was soothing against hers, and she almost cried out in disappointment when the pokemon dumped its load inside of her and made room for the next brother.

But then Umbreon mounted her, another aggressive lover that fucked her with a steady and powerful pace, placing one strong paw on her back and pushing her down hard against the ground until it was done using her pussy. Espeon followed, and now Violet was treated to the rather unique experience of the Psychic-type projecting visions from its own perspective as it fucked her from behind.

Sylveon was last, its ribbons curling around her wrists and caressing her sides, and Violet moaned, arching her back up against the Fairy-type, when suddenly she opens her eyes and realizes her is in bed, alone, the sheets twisted hopelessly around her.

Dripping wet, she throws the covers off and begins to finger herself. “Mmmm, Vaporeon, come here, mommy needs you,” she moans. The scamper of little paws bounding through the beach house let her know that at least one part of her dream will come true, at the very least.


	2. Male Milotic

Submitted Prompt:

Bathing naked in a lake to be taken by a male milotec [sic] just below the surface

________________________________________________________

It lacked that certain something of the sea, but Violet was not above skinning dipping in a freshwater lake. In fact, any excuse to shed her clothing was fine with her.

Her friends had come out to swim with her as well, although most of them had opted to leave their own clothing on. While they were swimming and laughing and carrying on with each other, Violet let the cool water lick at her skin and watched. Little did they all know what was going on just below the surface of the lake.

The Milotic that she’d happened upon - she’d known immediately that it was a male by the shortened length of its long pink fins - had become quite friendly with her. It was no one’s fault but her own, really; she’d teased the poor boy, running her fingers all along its serpentine body, brushing against its genital slit but not quite going all the way, until its thick cock had emerged. The flustered thing stayed beneath the water, darting back and forth around Violet’s legs and tummy, playing a secret game. Finally Violet’s teasing had become too much, and the pokemon had positioned its throbbing shaft just between the girl’s legs. Without so much as a word to her nearby friends, Violet had spread her lips and let the pokemon penetrate her.

It was a difficult thing, fucking a pokemon right out in the open without attracting the attention of one’s friends, but Violet was an expert at this sort of thing by now. As the water rolled past her, she moved her body up and down on the Milotic’s cock, and the pokemon in turn thrust gently up against her. The intensity of their movements grew as their passions did, until they were throwing caution to the wind and going at it hard enough to cause splashes in the water around them.

The excess of movement finally drew some attention, and Violet’s friends looked over at her with questioning smiles. “Violet, are you okay?” one of them asked.

It was at that moment that the Milotic climaxed inside of her. It’s cock swelled up, spreading her pussy wide, and a thick blast of cum rocketed deep into her. One hand working below the water to massage her clit and the Milotic’s spasming shaft, Violet smiled and tried to keep her voice steady. “I’m fine,” she said, the Milotic’s cock filling her womb with pokemon seed. “Don’t, ahh, don’t worry about me! I, uhnn, love the water!”

Suddenly she was not in the lake, but in her bed, her skin damp with sweat from the heat of her dream. She moaned in melancholy pleasure, one hand making its way down between her legs to pick up where she had left off in the dream. “I’d love to meet a boy Milotic one day,” she thought to herself.


	3. The Houndoom Pack

Submitted Prompt:

Nancy finds herself in a dark, gloomy cave. Her clothes have been ripped from her body. The scents and musk around the cave fill her nostrils; she'd find them addictive - impossible to ignore. Several horned Pokémon approach. Houndooms:, both male and female. The darkness fades slightly. She'd see the sheer size of the pack; so numerous, all in a breeding frenzy. Several take notice of Nancy...

________________________________________________________

Anxiety was an old friend of Nancy’s; she kept a handle on it, mostly, but it didn’t take much to set her to worrying. Fear on the other hand was something altogether different. She felt fear now, but it was an alluring kind of fear. She could not run from it, not did she feel as though she should.

Even so, the pack of Houndoom were intimidating, to say the least, and they had claimed Nancy as their own in penance for her trespassing. After they’d cornered her, one of the females had gotten her primed, thrusting its muzzle between her legs and licking her pussy until it was dripping wet. The heat of the canine’s mouth was intense against her sensitive skin, and wisps of smoke curled from the maws of the males watching intently. The fear made Nancy’s arousal all the more poignant, and even as she shrank away from their predatory eyes, she began to gyrate her lower body against the female’s muzzle.

Once they deemed her ready, the males descended on her. One of them pushed her over, and she went sprawling onto her back, legs spread wide. The Alpha took her first, looming over her and thrusting his thick red cock into her lubricated pussy. Nancy whined and arched her back, pressing herself up against the powerful dog even as her heart hammered in her chest. The Houndoom looked down at her, and she was compelled to maintain eye contact with it the entire time it fucked into her. A growl rose in the back of the Houndoom’s throat, and it bent its neck down to lick at Nancy’s face and neck.

She’d been with her Arcanine enough times to knew what came next, and it wasn’t long before the Houndoom’s knot began to expand inside of her. She trembled inside and out as the canine tied with her and began to deposit a hot load of cum deep inside of her.

The other pokemon crowded closer and closer, the intent for each of them to take a turn with her clear in their shining eyes and whipping tails. Some of the males couldn’t wait, instead mounting the willing female Houndooms that presented themselves. By the time the Alpha’s knot had shrunk and the second pokemon moved towards her, there were half a dozen pokemon going at it around them.

Things became a blur; Nancy found herself lying on her side with one of the Houndoom males thrusting into her. Another one of the canine pokemon stepped over her, its erect cock glistening before her, and she obediently took it into her mouth, sucking and licking it.

Each dog in turn pushed her into whatever position it wanted her before mounting her, thrusting into her, and then knotting her as they added their load of spunk to the mix that was flowing down her legs by now. The bitches were all on their third or fourth males by now, and one of them lay down beside Nancy, offering her backside to the girl. Her body rocking under the aggressive fucking of a particularly large Houndoom, she opened her mouth and licked the female’s pussy, pushing her tongue deep inside to get a taste of the pokemon cum that had been deposited there.

She wondered how long this could continue. Did she belong to the pack now? Would she stay here and make herself available to any horny male who wanted to bury his canine member inside a human partner?

It was a question that would never be answered. The orgy continued on for what seemed like hours, until the Alpha howled and Nancy awoke with a start. Her alarm was beeping incessantly in her ears.

“Oh my,” Nancy whispered to herself. Her heart was still pounding.


	4. Sandshrew

Submitted Prompt:

Dream: Violet was relaxing outside of her home on the beach, when a lone Sandshrew approached her with a decent erection for it's size. "What's the matter little guy? Trouble relieving yourself?" she asked the small Pokemon, which earned her a small, meek nod. Smiling, Violet laid on her stomach and took the shrews penis in hand and began to softly stroke at the length. It wasn't long before she gave it a few licks, pleasuring the Pokemon before it reached it's limit and unloaded on her lips.

________________________________________________________

Every penis had its own appeal, Violet had found. Big, thick throbbing ones were great, of course; she loved it when a larger, aggressive pokemon had its way with her and gave her almost more than she could handle.

But smaller dicks were very satisfying too. Violet loved the way she could wrap her fingers around it, how she could fit the entire thing into her mouth without any trouble at all. It was almost like it belonged to her; like this modestly hung male was hers to use for her pleasure in whatever way she wanted.

The Sandshrew’s whole cock lay flat against her tongue, pulsing with desire and squirting pre-cum against the back of her mouth. The sides of her lips curled up into an impish smile as she considered the pokemon. Yes, she would use him like her own little sex toy. And right this moment she wanted a thick load in her tummy.

It didn’t take long. Violet swirled her tongue around the Sandshrew’s shaft and squeezed the very base of his cock tightly between her fingers. The pokemon squeaked and whimpered, his entire manhood enveloped within the warm, wet confines of Violet’s mouth. She’d already drawn one load out of him, and he squirmed as she worked to coax out a second.

“More,” she thought to herself, “give me more of your cum! C’mon boy, feed mama Violet all your naughty cum!”

She held the pokemon down and fucked him unrelentingly with her mouth until, with a violent spasm and a loud squeak of surrender, the Sandshrew blew his second load straight into the girl’s mouth. Violet hummed pleasantly and gulped it all down as fast as he could shoot it, savoring the way the thick, gooey seed spurted against her tongue again and again. It was delectable, having the little pokemon all to herself, and she would keep nursing on his cock until he passed out from exhaustion…!

It came as somewhat rude awakening when she realized that she did not have a Sandshrew at her mercy, but was instead lying in bed, her face buried deep in her pillow. Shutting her eyes again and moaning in disappointment, she tried to drift off back to sleep in the hopes of continuing where the two of them had left off.


	5. Familiar Faces

Submitted Prompt:

All of the girls and female pokemon of your previous fics returns in Violet dreams, obsessed with giving her oral, with her unable to move because of sleep-induced paralysis

________________________________________________________

She recognized most of their faces, even if she couldn’t recall even half of their names. Not that names had been given in some of the cases; Violet had never considered it important to learn the name of each and every person she got into bed with.

There was Nancy, of course, and Nancy’s Mawile; the two of them almost fought for a spot between Violet’s legs, the little Steel type shoving her trainer out of the way to get a taste of Violet’s pussy. And the chubby, dark-skinned trainer from the beach, Beth, who seemed only slightly less shy than Nancy as she knelt down and kissed Violet just above her slit. Amethyst was there as well, of course, the contest superstar giggling as she jammed three fingers inside of herself and ate Violet out.

She remembered the Gardevoir she’d teamed up with to service a party full of horny men, and it turned out she could eat pussy as well as she had sucked cock. The Purrloin with the deliberate pace and the rough tongue took a turn as well, still uncompromising in her speed or enthusiasm. There was a Lopunny as well, one that Violet dimly remembered from a night of dancing and drinking. And her own pokemon, Lapras and Milotic, each one of them knowing just how to use their tongues to pleasure their trainer.

And there were many others. Who girl who had sworn up and down she was totally straight, but Violet had coaxed into fooling around with her during the heights of ecstasy. The girls she’d been fucked alongside up on the hill during the festival. The girl with the camera that she’d convinced to fuck her boyfriend’s Lucario, and the girl who’d been lured into a tryst with her own brother.

Her sister was there as well. Katherine rolled her eyes as if to say “You’ve gotten me into something crazy again, haven’t you?” before getting down on her knees and shoving her tongue deep into Violet’s pussy.

It would have been amazing, if not for the fact that Violet were frozen in place. She wanted to buck and moan, to curl her toes and arch her back. She wanted to bury her fingers in her partner’s hair (or fur) and grind against their faces until she exploded. But she was trapped, a prisoner in her own body, unable to take part in the lesbian orgy unfolding around her. It was both erotic and agitating at the same time.

When she woke, she felt especially wound up. Trying to work the knot out of her chest, Violet sat up in bed, horny but as of yet unsatisfied. She would have to do something about that, and fast.


	6. A Boy and His Tyranitar

Submitted Prompt:

The boy was young but apparently had the respect of his fathers Tyranitar, considering it just helped win against her Milotic in a tough battle. Even though it wasn't his pokemon exactly didn't mean it wasn't fair. Besides after such a wager were offered out of nowhere to her by such a cutie she couldn't resist saying yes to him when he blurted out "Hey miss, wanna battle me? Winners pokemon bang the loser trainer."

________________________________________________________

“Does your daddy know what you’re doing this his pokemon?” Violet said, pouting.

The boy bristled at the question. He folded his arms and stood defiantly in front of her, despite the fact that he barely came up to Violet’s chest. “What’s that matter? You still lost, and a deal’s a deal,” he said.

Violet tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know…! I mean, you did say this was a challenge between trainers, yeah? Are you sure you’re old enough to train a pokemon? If you aren’t, then I don’t really have to honor the terms, do I?”

His face turned slightly red, but the boy didn’t back down. “How do you know how old I am?” he shot back at her.

He was a little brat, Violet could tell. Luckily she found brats irresistible cute. “I suppose I can’t tell for sure,” she said. “Oh, I know! Why don’t you prove to me just how much of an adult you are?”

“Fine, I will. How do you want me to prove that?” the boy said.

Violet got down onto her knees in front of him and smirked. “Show me you can do adult things?” she said, grabbing his shorts and tugging them down his legs.

The boy’s face turned even brighter red as his tighty-whiteys were exposed before her. They were dotted with pokeball designs and did little to hide the young boy’s modest erection. Looking him right in the eye, she gripped his hard-on through the fabric, squeezing it softly. The boy was rendered speechless, his shaft throbbing in her hand as she felt all along its imprint.

“Oooh, I can tell that you’re definitely having some adult thoughts,” she teased him, “but I don’t know if I’m convinced just yet.”

She gave him a little push and he stumbled backwards, landing on his butt in front of her. Violet followed, getting down on all fours above him and fiddling with his underwear until his cock popped free of its confines. There wasn’t a trace of hair to be found down there. Wrapping her fingers around his shaft, Violet began to stroke it gently.

“One hole for you,” Violet purred, straddling the boy and placing the tip of his penis against her pussy; she was still wearing her skirt, but as usual, had nothing on underneath it. Then she glanced over her shoulder at the Tyranitar looming behind her. “And one for your big friend there!”

She pushed down onto the brat, burying his little dick deep inside her tight pussy, as the Tyranitar leaned over her and shoved his much larger rod into her asshole. Then she placed her hands against the boy’s chest, bracing herself against the large Dragon’s aggressive thrusting. Each time the pokemon lunged into her, she was pushed down hard against the boy, her inner muscles clamping down around his prick. He lay beneath her, wide eyed and gasping, as he got what was very likely his first experience of what the inside of a woman’s most private place felt like.

“Uhhnn, oooh, that’s good,” Violet crooned. She cupped the boy’s face with one hand as she grinded her pussy on top of him. “I’m almost convinced! I just need you to, mmm, cum inside me, okay? Can you do that for me? Better hurry, before your… ahhhn! Before your Tyranitar finishes!”

He opened his mouth and let out a soft whimper. Then he began to move his hips, letting instinct make up for his lack of experience as he pushed his dick up against Violet’s pumping. It was an admirable effort, but the Tyranitar’s brutal fucking still controlled the tempo of things, and each time the big Dragon thrust his cock into Violet’s ass, it slammed her pussy down onto the boy’s shaft and pinned them both to the ground. Still, he did try his best, and Violet found herself trapped between the squirming youth and the powerful Dragon, both doing their best to finish inside of her.

In the end, the boy’s inexperience won him the ‘race,’ such as it was. His whole body began to tremble uncontrollably, and Violet felt his little cock jerk and pulse inside of her. She bit her lip and stroked his cheek, squeezing her muscles down hard around him to give him every bit of decadent pleasure she could, and then she felt him shooting off inside of her; small, powerful squirts of gooey cum, as much as his balls could manage to produce, shooting up into her fertile womb.

“Ahhhnn, yessss, just like that,” Violet moaned, riding him and being ridden hard by the savage Tyranitar. “I’m gonna cummmm!”

She bucked and moaned between the two males, her own body seizing up and spasming with pleasure at the feeling of being taken by the two differently sized cocks. Moments later the Tyranitar let out a roar of conquest and buried as much of his length as he could inside of her ass, thick blasts of pokemon cum flooding out of him, filling her in a moment and trickling out of her stretched hole.

The echoes of a powerful orgasm still reverberated through her naked body as Violet tossed and turned and, finally, opened her eyes. She was in bed; it had been a dream. “Oooh, that was extra naughty,” she moaned to herself, her fingers trailing their way along her tummy and down between her legs. She began to rub herself, desperate to bring herself to another climax before the memory of the dream faded.


	7. Terrakion

Submitted Prompt:

Violet trying to catch a Legendary, only for her to be caught by it. Thanks xxoo

________________________________________________________

She’d been overconfident, she realized that now. Legendary pokemon were afforded their reputations for good reason: they were notoriously difficult to find, and once found, notoriously difficult to catch.

But she’d tracked this one down, following an opaque trail of sightings, rumors, and intuition, until against all odds she’d found herself creeping into the cave it called home. She’d proceeded inside, the most powerful pokeball she had held up in front of her as if it would protect her from whatever mythical beast would be found inside.

As it turns out, there had been nothing to find inside. The cave had ended in a dead-end. At first she’d been disappointed; perhaps she had been wrong about its den. This was quickly replaced by apprehension when she heard something large and heavy trundle up behind her. Too late she realized that she had not been wrong about where her prey lived. Rather, it had not been home when she’d entered, and now it was returning and cutting off her escape route.

The pokeball flew out of her hand and bounced into the darkness as the Terrakion barreled into her like a boulder. Violet fell to the ground as well, and when she rolled over onto her back, she found a set of heavy hooves planted on either side of her head. The Terrakion loomed over her, with fierce animal eyes, proud horns, and a broad chest that felt like it could crush her.

Luckily it was interested in something else. The Terrakion’s cock slapped against her inner thighs. It was definitely larger than her arm. Helpless before the legendary pokemon’s might, Violet shrank back against the cool stone floor and spread her legs wider, offering herself to the beast. It lunged forward, its body dropping low enough that she felt its chest press down against hers, and then the flared tip of its dick was hammering at her slit.

There was a size mismatch between them, to be sure, but Violet was no stranger to oversized equipment - she had a lot of experience with her Zebstrika, after all. So she raised her butt off the ground and pushed back against the Terrakion’s cock, until the relentless pokemon managed to force its way into her. Violet gasped at the sudden fullness of it, her tunnel stretching obscenely around the Terrakion’s cock. 

Now that it was inside of her, it felt much larger than a horse, she thought to herself, but she had only moments to reflect on this before it was fucking her with enough force to rattle her brain. The flared head slammed against the back of her pussy over and over, and Violet was sure that her belly must have been protruding outward with each deep stroke her legendary partner made. But she couldn’t back out of things now; instead she pushed up against the Terrakion’s chest, bracing herself as it did its best to fuck her into the ground.

Before long, the Terrakion snorted and roared and slammed a hoof against the floor of the cave hard enough that she could hear stones rattling. Then she felt the pokemon’s massive cock throbbing inside of her. She gasped as the Terrakion suddenly thrust himself all the way in to the hilt, her belly pushed upwards and the wind knocked out of her lungs, and what felt like a tidal wave of thick, gooey cum exploded inside of her. Gallons of fertile pokemon seed flowed into Violet as she lay there, legs dangling helplessly in the air on either side of the dominant pokemon’s body, her belly expanding with each new gush the beast pumped into her.

When she opened her eyes, she was momentarily disoriented by the brightness of her bedroom, and of the fact that her belly had not stretched past the point of impossibility. Her heart was still racing at the danger and thrill of it all.

“As fun as that might be,” Violet thought to herself, “I think that’s why I don’t go looking for wild pokemon like that!”


	8. Ditto

Submitted Prompt:

In your dreamworld, a wild Ditto appears! And while it shapeshifts its gooey form into different male partners, Violet, being sedated, kinda forgets she can't get pregnant with a Ditto. Even if their utility is to mate with almost everything.

________________________________________________________

She could swear that she’d just been embracing a man. And yet now he was gone, and in his place a mass of sticky purple slime coated her arms and her tits. But she didn’t much mind; the way it writhed against her skin was quite pleasant, in fact. And everything seemed just a little bit cloudy and vague, but she could swear that the slimy mass had smiled at her.

In any case, the slime was gone before she knew it, and suddenly she was clutching a squirmy Dragonair. It nuzzled her face before resuming where the man had left off, the long cock that extended from its genital slit sliding deep into Violet’s pussy. She squeezed the pokemon harder and fucked back against it, and was rewarded with the feeling of the Dragonair’s tail poking around at her butt. After a moment of teasing her, the tail jammed itself inside, both of the blue beads near the tip of it forcing their way inside of her and spreading her wide. Violet groaned as the Dragonair’s cock and tail slid back and forth together inside of her.

The rough double fucking triggered a quick but powerful orgasm in her, and she held onto her partner and shivered with ecstasy. When she began to come down off of the climactic high, however, she realized that the Dragonair was gone. Now she held onto a Seviper. The snake’s thick, scaly body was wrapped around her torso, and it fucked her with both shafts of its throbbing hemipenis.

Several more times Violet came and found the pokemon fucking her to have changed form. A Zangoose followed the Seviper, and then there was a Rhydon, and a goofy, smiling Togetic after it. Violet took it all in stride, not trying to wrap her head around it all, until one single thought pierced through the haze: she wasn’t using protection!

Suddenly her heart was pounding. In a panic she tried to push the Togetic away from her, but the pokemon’s form gave way and shifted beneath her hands. It was an Infernape now, and it humped her with abandon, as though completely oblivious to the repercussions to cumming inside of her that seemed so clear to Violet.

“W-wait, don’t do it inside,” she mumbled, twisting and trying to get away.

Instead of disentangling herself, Violet found herself turned around with her ass up in the air and a particularly horny Arcanine pounding away at her doggystyle. Violet moaned and clawed at the floor, her back arching in pleasure as the pokemon’s massive red cock slammed against her most sensitive inner spots.

“Uhhhnn, you’re gonna make me cum like that,” she moaned, grinding her hips against her furry lover. As another orgasm rose up inside of her, she began to wonder. Would it really be so bad to let this pokemon knock her up, right here and now? It might be fun to let him knot her and fill her womb with his fertile seed. “Okay, boy, hnnnn, okay. Do it! Shoot it in me and make me the mommy of your puppies! Uhnn!”

The pokemon did just that. Placing a paw on her back, it shoved its dick all the way into her, the base expanding into a knot and tying them together. She felt the heat of his load blasting into her, knew that his seed would almost certainly take root, and found her own body responding with another thunderous orgasm of her own.

Afterwards she lay there, her back propped up against the wall and her belly round. The Arcanine was gone, and instead a rather pleased looking Ditto had cuddled up to her. It still felt like there was a shroud over her mind, however, and Violet wondered where all of her partners had gone. But then she shrugged and rubbed her pregnant belly. At least the Arcanine had left her something to remember him by…!

Violet felt groggy when she awoke. Already the dream was breaking up into half-remembered fragments. She yawned, stretched, and looked down at her flat tummy. “Oooh, wouldn’t that have been scandalous,” she said to herself. “Although if that could really happen, Vaporeon or Furfrou would have be daddies by now!”


	9. Rapidash

Submitted Prompt:

Violet finds herself strapped to a wooden horse, about to be taken by a powerful Rapidash.

________________________________________________________

She tugged frantically at the ropes restraining her, but it was no use. They were bound too securely for her to slip out of, and struggling against them was only wearing her ankles and wrists raw. So she tried to relax and lie still, her arms and legs dangling down and her body flat against the wooden plank that formed the horse’s “back.”

But it was difficult to stay calm when one was about to be bred by a full-sized horse.

Although she couldn’t see the pokemon, she could hear it. It reared and whinnied behind her, its hooves clopping against the ground as it prepared itself to take her. Then it jumped up, and Violet felt the intense weight of its body push down against her back. Caught between the fiery stallion and the wooden horse, she tried again to fight against her bonds, and failed. There would be no escaping this: she had been laid out for the Rapidash to use as it wished, and the horny pokemon was going to do just that.

She’d had lots of experience with horses in the past, of course. But even a Ponyta was so well hung that it made penetration difficult, and so most of the contact that been rubbing and stroking, licking and kissing. Yes, she’d once been fucked senseless by a particularly small, young Ponyta, but even that had been just shy of too much.

Now she felt the full size of the stallion’s thick horsecock pushing up between her legs. There was no way it would fit, she thought to herself, eyes wide. The massive beast stood astride her anyway, and began to buck itself up against her hard. Its engorged member hammered against her slit like a battering ram, shaking the frame of the wooden horse beneath her. Violet grit her teeth, the ropes tied around her wrists and ankles taut as she yanked at them.

Then the Rapidash made one final lunge, and the head of its cock forced its way in between her labia, spreading them obscenely and filling her body beyond its capacity. Violet felt her tummy swell against the hard wood plank beneath her as it tried to accommodate the oversized horsecock. It was the largest thing she’d ever taken, she was sure, made even moreso when the tip slammed against the back of her pussy and flared up even larger.

Once the pokemon had buried its thick rod deep inside the trembling girl, it began to fuck her relentlessly, its cock sliding in and out, stretching her tummy each time it penetrated her. Violet bucked and gasped, helpless to do anything but let the horse ride out its passions on her vulnerable body. The Rapidash’s heavy body bore down on her until she could hardly breath, and she could feel the heat of its body rising with its passions. Flames burst out of it and licked up the pokemon’s legs, but thankfully, neither she nor the wooden horse beneath her burned.

It could have lasted forever. By the time Violet felt the Rapidash’s shaft throb inside of her, her head was spinning, and she was surprised she was still conscious. Then she felt a great heat burst inside of her as the pokemon sprayed her womb full of thick equine cum. She felt her belly ballooning up even further beneath her as gallons of hot, sticky seed were pumped deep into her little body. It flowed out between her legs and dripped down the back of the wooden horse, forming an ever growing pool of milky white beneath her. Violet’s eyes rolled back in her head and she felt her muscles tighten up around the spasming dick crammed so far inside of her. It was more than she could take…! It was… it was…!

It was a dream, as it turned out, and Violet snapped awake quite suddenly. Her heart was fluttering. In the back of her mind she’d always wondered what it might be like, although she usually imagined her Zebstrika to be her partner. But still, it was better that she experienced something like that in her dreams, Violet thought to herself, than to take such an extreme risk in real life.


	10. Her Big Sister and Houndoom

Submitted Prompt:

(Dream prompt) Katherine shyly approaches Violet, her face red with embarrassment, her arms crossed over her chest. She can't believe what she's about to admit to her own sister. "Violet, I thought a lot about the stories you told me, and... Well, there's a houndoom, and... Please, would you help me seduce him?!"

________________________________________________________

Violet rolled her eyes. “You don’t need me to teach you anything about seduction, silly. You’re the one that can hold down a normal, stable relationship.” she said. Then she stopped and thought it over. “Although I think you would look rather cute with a dog boyfriend.”

“I don’t want to date a Houndoom,” Katherine said. She huffed. “I just want to get him to fuck me.”

The Houndoom in question was waiting for them right outside Katherine’s apartment, as though he knew the girls would come looking for him. Leading the way, Violet knelt down in front of the pokemon and looked into his big, brown eyes. Then she reached out to pet him, her fingers running along his muzzle to the top of his head and then over his long horns. The Houndoom pushed his head up against her palm, eager for the attention.

“Well, first you go in for a kiss,” Violet said. She opened her mouth and pulled the Houndoom closer. His muzzle brushed against her face, and then his canine tongue flicked out, running along her parted lips and pushing inside. Violet closed her mouth a bit, trapping his tongue and sucking on it playfully, which only made the pokemon push in harder, until he was panting into her mouth and exploring the inside of her cheek. Between his legs, his red cock was already beginning to poke out of its sheath in anticipation.

When Violet broke the kiss and pulled away, her mouth was glistening with a mix of saliva. “Just like that. Look, he’s getting all hot and bothered already. Now you try, yeah?”

The older girl got down next to her Violet. It felt like ages since they’d done something like this together, although usually it had been Violet coercing Katherine into trouble. Seeing her sister cut loose like this made Violet feel that old giddiness in the pit of her stomach, and she watched with fascination as Katherine mimicked the action of petting the Houndoom and then pulling him into a kiss. Knowing just what to expect this time, the Houndoom eagerly attacked Katherine’s face almost without prompting, his tongue dragging along her cheeks and her lips and pushing inside. Eyes closed, Katherine stroked the dog’s horns and rubbed her tongue against his. She was breathing harder now and practically leaning into the Houndoom as they sat muzzle-to-mouth.

“Ooh, his cock’s nice and hard now,” Violet said, stealing a glance beneath the pokemon’s belly. She reached out and gave the Houndoom a few strokes to get him really turned on, but she refrained from going any further; this was her big sister’s new playmate, after all.

Katherine undressed right there in the hallway outside her apartment, flinging her dress and her underwear aside as the Houndoom licked her all over her face. When she was completely nude, she got down on all fours, and Violet helped the excitable Houndoom get into position. Violet ran her hand up and down his back, fingers playing along the bony ridges, as he hopped up onto Katherine and clasped his front paws around her waist. Almost immediately he began thrusting, his red cock slipping and sliding against the woman’s inner thighs in a desperate bid to penetrate her. Again Violet came to the rescue, reaching beneath the horny beast and deftly moving his throbbing cock so that the next thrust drove him right into Katherine’s waiting pussy.

Katherine had always been a quiet lover, and she barely made a sound as the Houndoom humped her. But her eyes were shut tight and each time the pokemon lunged forward against her, she fucked back against him, encouraging him to keep going. Violet sat and watched, a furtive smile on her face. She did so love watching her goody-goody, responsible older sister getting off with a big horny pokemon.

Soon the Houndoom’s thrusts came shorter and faster, and Violet realized that he was going to knot Katherine soon. It was too perfect, and Violet could no longer keep her hands to herself; creeping closer, she slid one hand down between Katherine’s legs, rubbing her older sister’s clit even as the canine cock pounded deep inside of her. Katherine bit her lip and gasped. Bracing herself on one arm, she too thrust one hand between her legs, her fingers sliding alongside Violet’s as they both rubbed her sensitive spot together. The pressure from their fingers reached the Houndoom’s cock inside of her, and the pokemon let out something halfway between a bark and a growl as he buried his shaft balls deep inside Katherine, the base of the shaft swelling up and tying them together.

As the Houndoom began to pump his load into Katherine’s waiting womb, the older girl’s body began to tremble slightly. Her eyelids fluttered and she let out a muffled sigh of release. Smirking, Violet nuzzled up close to the two of them, her finger still busy between Katherine’s legs, helping the two of them ride out their mutual orgasms together.

When it was done, Katherine slumped forward slightly. Violet pulled her hand out from between her sister’s legs and licked them clean.

The Houndoom, meanwhile, stood proudly above Katherine, his knot still buried deep in the woman’s pussy. He stayed that way for several moments as Katherine recovered from her orgasm. Eventually, however, he jumped off of her and turned around so that Katherine lay crouching butt-to-butt with the canine pokemon, his knot still tying the two of them together in intimacy. The movement of his cock inside of her as the Houndoom turned caused a series of shudders to run through Katherine’s body, triggering a second, silent orgasm.

Violet regarded the two of them. “You two really do make the cutest couple!” Violet said. “I can’t wait to help you two name your puppies!”

The glare Katherine fixed on Violet was chilling. “Do not mess with me, Violet, or I swear I will wake you up.”

“You’ll… what?” Violet asked, confused.

Then she opened her eyes and realized she was alone, in bed. It had all been a dream. Moaning in disappointment, Violet buried herself under the covers and drifted back to sleep. There was no way she wasn’t going to get a turn with the horny Houndoom, even if it was a dream!


End file.
